The Fear Consumes, But The Flower Blooms
by Lady Puffazee
Summary: Sequel to 'An Old Friend'. Come and see how Iris's life has changed since she's become an inmate in Arkham. Ivy and Jonathan are right there with her but only Iris can grow in the way that she needs to. But one thing that Ivy is curious about, is whether or not her matchmaking skills have born any fruit. Is Ivy right? Are Iris and Jonathan a good match? Rated for safety as usual.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Greetings! Here it is, the first chapter of the sequel to 'An Old Friend'. Welcome to any new readers and welcome back to those who have been waiting for me to hurry up and write this. To those who haven't read 'An Old Friend', I highly recommend that you do because this won't make sense unless you have. As always, enjoy!**

 **Updated Author's note: After taking a break from this story, I realised that I wasn't too happy with it. So I have made a few alterations, and I think that it makes more sense now. I more happy with this now but I don't know when the next chapter will be up so sorry about that.**

 _The Fear Consumes, But The Flower Blooms – Chapter 1_

Iris's point of view

Yawing, I look at the ceiling from my position on my bed since I'm waiting for my session with Dr Lealand, but I'm not sure what the time is. I don't blame Lealand for committing me to Arkham, and I know that Ivy is glad to be able to see me on a more regular basis. After Young's death, I was allowed to go home. I made it there just fine and I had some fruit and then I sat down on my couch and became lost in my thoughts. I lost all track of time, I didn't realise that days were passing by, I forgot to eat, drink and sleep. The only thing that broke me from my thoughts was my bladder but even then, I felt like I was in a daze. Still feeling guilt and so much crushing sadness from the deaths of my Mum and Young, I could vaguely process that I was forgetting to do something but I just couldn't put my finger on it, my brain was so foggy. Then came the phone call, Lealand called me to see how I was doing. I didn't hide my confusion and it was only when she informed me that I had been home for a week that I broke a little more. She asked me if I had been eating, drinking and sleeping, and was worried when I replied 'no' to all of them. I asked her in a small voice for her help and she asked that I come back to the asylum. She assessed me and formally diagnosed me with severe depression and PTSD. She explained the many symptoms of PTSD, the main one being that symptoms may not arise until twelve months after the original incident, and I admitted to feeling several of them. She brought in the director and I became an inmate. Ivy was sad that I had become an inmate but she was proud of me for admitting that I needed help and then asking for help.

"Iris?"

I look from the ceiling to the door of my cell and see Lealand. I offer the woman a small smile, stand and walk towards her, "Hello Dr Lealand." She returns my smile and unlocks my cell. I wait patiently until she asks me to come with her, hearing the cell being locked behind me.

O~O~O

We sit in the interview and she looks at her notes before beginning our session.

"So Iris" she says, "Are you still becoming lost in your thoughts?"

I nod, "But because there are lots of noises here, I snap out of them pretty quickly."

"Are the anti-depressants helping?" she continues, writing notes.

"I'm not really sure, I mean I think so but I don't really feel like me, unless I'm painting. I don't know if it's the pills or me that is making me feel like this but…" I trail off with a lazy shrug.

She hums, "And have you been drinking plenty of water? Sleeping enough? Finishing all your food?"

I nod again, "Sometimes I just don't want to eat but Ivy always convinces me to finish it. She's really helping me, Mr Freeze and Jonathan too."

She smiles, "That's good to hear, how about your nightmares?"

My expression drops, "They're still really bad but the pills stop me from screaming myself awake. I still wake up in a cold sweat from time to time though."

She frowns, "When was the last time you woke in a cold sweat?"

I bite my lip and think for a moment, "Last Thursday" I tell her.

Her frown deepens, "I'm going to have you checked on a little more often, the medication we have you on should be stopping the nightmares all together." She makes a few more notes, "So how is your latest painting coming along?"

My mood brightens and I grin happily, "It's coming along really well. I just have a few final details to add but then I can give it to Ivy."

She smiles too, "We've noticed that your paintings bring a great deal amount of joy to those who have one."

My eyes go soft, "Thank you, that's very nice to hear."

She writes more notes and asks a few more questions before she says, "Unfortunately we have to cut our session short, I've been asked to attend a meeting at the last meeting. I'm so sorry about this."

I give her a reassuring smile, "It's alright, be careful on the roads, peak hour traffic can be a nightmare."

She chuckles, "That it is, I'll see you next week Iris, unless you need to see me beforehand."

O~O~O

Instead of going back to my cell, the guard takes me to lunch. I'm given my tray of food and I spy Jonathan sitting over by himself. I walk towards him and sit beside him.

"Hello Jonathan, having a nice day so far?" I say as he turns to look at me.

"Hello Iris" he answers, "Nice enough thank you."

I notice that the doors are shut, usually meaning that no one else would be coming in, "Where is everyone else?" I ask.

He swallows his food, "Freeze is in isolation again, Nygma is still in the hospital wing and Pamela is at a hearing for attacking Nygma. So your only companion today is me" he says before adding with a slight teasing tone, "Sorry to disappoint."

I go quiet and shrug, "I don't mind spending time with you" I say softly.

He frowns a little but doesn't comment until I shyly ask him if he wanted out of Arkham so that he could make more of his toxin.

Then he says, "Iris what's wrong? This isn't like you, you've never been this timid. What medications do they have you on?"

I tell him and he hums, looking up as Lealand appears, I guess she hasn't left for that meeting yet. I watch as he gets her attention and she comes over.

"Yes Jonathan? Is something wrong?" she asks, looking at me.

"Iris and I have been talking and I have noticed that she's not as perky as she normally is. I was wondering if it had been considered that her anti-depressants have had an unknown side effect?" he tells her.

She frowns, examines my expression and says, "I have been considering that, after the session that Iris and I just had." She stands by the table for a moment, watching me take tiny bites of my food before adding, "I'm going to speak to some of the other Doctors" and then leaving.

I eat a little before saying, "I wonder if she's going to head out to that meeting of hers soon" not really expecting a response.

Jonathan doesn't comment on my words, instead remarking, "You need to eat, you haven't quite regained the weight that you've lost yet."

I look up at him and he raises one eyebrow, showing that he's not being funny now. I nod slowly and make myself eat, knowing that I need to but really just wanting to paint.

It's not until the medication is being given out that the silence ends. One of the other Doctors approaches our table and says, "Doctor Lealand has taken you off of your medication Iris, you'll be checked on more than usual until a new combination of prescriptions can be found for you." He walks away before I can respond and I furrow my brow slightly.

Turning to Jonathan I say, "Why is practically everyone here so rude?" My tone sounds like normal but I don't really think it reaches my eyes.

He pursues his lips in an effort to hide his smile, but I see it anyway, "Good to see that you're still trying to be yourself, even if you don't feel like it."

I blush delicately, "You're going soft on my Jonathan Crane" I murmur.

He chuckles lowly, nudging me so that I keep eating, "Perhaps but when I'm, let's use your description, going soft on anyone but you, only then will I be worried about my mental state."

I bite my lip at the playfulness in his tone but a few giggles escape anyway. His expression turns smug when they do, so I nudge him and motion to his tray. He smirks at me but continues eating regardless, sneaking side glances at me every so often when a giggle passes through my lips.

After a while, when I only have my water left on my tray I ask, being mindful of who might be listening, "Have you managed to find your notes?"

He sighs softly and shakes his head, "No, from what I can gather, they've all been destroyed and I don't have a second copy." I muse over his words, sipping my water and biting my lip as I think. He notices and asks, "What is going on inside that mind of yours?"

Looking at him from under my eyelashes, I give him a half-hearted cheeky smile as I remember something that Ivy said to me, "There must be at least one person who felt a need to keep a copy of your notes, just in case" I say.

His interest peaked, he sips his own water, "Go on" he urges.

Lowering my voice to something just a little bit louder than a whisper I tell him, "There has to be a copy in the archives, probably not as a hard copy but as a digital copy. I heard a few guards talking about how you hated using your computer when you worked here and that it was a good thing too. I didn't give it much thought at the time but what if they meant your notes? What if they think you'll avoid the computer systems just because you may not have liked using the one you must have had in your office?"

He nods slightly at my words, "I did say that, usually preferring hard copies and hand written notes. I disliked using my computer solely because I had to type up my notes, or scan them in and then organise them, I always felt like it was a waste of time."

I swallow, my throat suddenly feeling dry, "I honestly think that there is a digital copy of your notes Jonathan, it makes sense."

He hums again, "However, I'm not a hacker and I dislike isolation."

I give a tiny smile and shrug a little, whispering, "But I am."

He seems to speak to Scarecrow, going back through his memories, "You did say that you hacked a little while you were in school" he allows.

I tilt my head somewhat, "Yes I did and I know you remember that I have hacked into the files before" my expression becomes a little sheepish, "I am sorry for that, I allowed my curiosity to get the better of me."

He gives me a small smile of his own, "None of us minded Iris, and you know that. Now continue, I feel as though there is a climax to your story that you're wishing to say."

I nod, "I've been taking lessons" I tell him, "Lessons from a pretty good hacker who is more experienced than me, so I think that if I had access to a computer and maybe a few days, I would be able to get a copy of your files and no one would know."

He thinks about it, taking my time allocation into account, "So you would have approximately two days to set up your computer protection, perhaps a few hours to get the information and then the third day to erase any evidence that you were in the system at all" he surmises and I nod. "So who was your teacher?"

I pause for effect and whisper in his ear, "Edward Nygma, The Riddler."

When I lean away, an almost feral glint enters his eyes, "Are you offering to get me my notes Iris?" I nod. "Any particular reason why? That would make you an official criminal."

My smile turns a little sad, "I'm not quite sure where I fit in Jonathan, not just in Gotham but just in general. I want to feel useful, it's not as though I can go back to selling paintings without people figuring out who I am and I don't want that."

Before we can continue our conversation, the guards arrive to take us back to our cells. I wave goodbye and pick up my water bottle as I'm lead out of the room.

O~O~O

Back in my cell, I check my painting and sigh happily when I see that it's dry. Now, I can add the final touches to it and give it to Ivy! I can't remember the last time I've felt this excited, as I set everything up and gather my paints. Gathering my smallest brush, I examine the portrait of Ivy and I, and decide to put some more detail to the leaves on Ivy. I take my time in adding shadows and highlights, wanting to give her a perfect painting.

While I work, I vaguely hear guards coming to check on me but I'm too engrossed in my work. I can't wipe the smile off of my face, no matter how small it is. And the simple act of painting causes me to softly laugh happily several times.

O~O~O

By the time I sign my name on the bottom right-hand corner of the canvas, I have paint everywhere and I can't seem to care less.

I stand back to appraise my work when I hear a woman say, "It's beautiful Iris."

I turn and see Doctor Lealand, giving her the first genuine beaming grin since I've been in Arkham, "Do you think Ivy will like it?" I ask, before I start worrying my bottom lip.

She gives me a kind look, "She'll love it, I'm sure. It's time for dinner, did you want to wash the paint off first?"

I look at my reflection in the window and see that I have green paint on my nose, a dash of lavender on my cheek and a hint of orange on my temple.

Turning back I answer, "It's not really that bad, can't I wash it off later when I clean my brushes?"

She chuckles at my childish tone, "Very well, I must say it is nice to see you more like yourself. I'm glad that Jonathan confirmed for me of your change in behaviour, I wouldn't have been able to see it has we haven't known each other for very long."

I agree silently as I walk to the door, "Can I give it to Ivy after Dinner? It should be dry by then."

She nods and gestures for me to exit my cell, locking the door behind me and leading me down the now very familiar corridors.

O~O~O

Arriving at the cafeteria, I see Jonathan and Ivy talking at the usual table. I walk towards them and see Ivy frown at something that Jonathan says but when she sees me, her expression changes and she gives me a smile.

"Hey Ivy, Jonathan" I greet, coming to sit down with my tray.

Ivy gives me a sideways hug, "Hello sweetheart, how have you been?"

I take a sip of my water before replying, "Better I think, Jonathan noticed that I wasn't really myself and worked out that it was the meds. I've been taken off of them until they can find a better combination but until then, I'm checked on more frequently. How about you? How much trouble did you get into?"

She gestures for me to eat and I roll my eyes at Jonathan. His look clearly says, 'you're own your own for this one', a common occurrence since he rarely disagrees with Ivy when it comes to me.

I start eating anyway as Ivy says, "I'm to stay away from Eddie for quite a while but since it was an out of character thing for me, I doubt they'll really do anything. The worse thing they could do was take you or my plants away from me and the doctors here know that such a thing wouldn't end well."

She eats herself and doesn't see my ecstatic expression at being put before her plants. I control myself and continue to munch on my dinner.

Both Ivy and I look up when Jonathan chuckles, "Is that paint on your nose?" he asks me.

I blush a little, "I got carried away when I was painting before" I say as a form of explanation.

Ivy coos at me, "You're adorable darling" before she uses her napkin and some water to wash all the paint off of my face. If feels kind of silly but I don't mind. "There" she announces, "Now your pretty face is clean again."

I can't help but stick my tongue out at her in an effort to be more like my usual self, "I was going to wash it off…eventually." She pokes my shoulder gently but I can see a relieved look in her eyes.

Jonathan gets my attention again, "So have you finally finished the portrait of you and Pamela?" he asks, watching us from behind his glasses.

I nod, feeling my excitement rise, "Yes I have, I get to give it to Ivy after dinner" I tell them both.

O~O~O

After dinner, Lealand leads Ivy, Jonathan and I to my cell, probably since she knew that Young would do that. I swallow a lump that suddenly sticks itself in my throat and take a deep breath.

Ivy frowns, concerned, "Are you alright honey?"

I give her a weak smile as Lealand watches for my response, "Yes…just memories."

Jonathan subtly places his hand on my lower back and draws circles with his thumb. Lealand doesn't notice as she keeps walking but Ivy does, a thoughtful look on her face.

When we arrive at my cell, Lealand unlocks it for me and I fetch the painting. I make a big show of being secretive and Ivy laughs at my childish behaviour, motherly love for me shinning in her eyes. Finally I walk back out of my cell and turn the canvas so that Ivy, Jonathan, Lealand and the guards can see.

Ivy's smile widens and I swear that I see a few tears in her eyes, "Oh my" she breathes as she takes the canvas. "I love it! It's perfect!" She hands it to Jonathan so that he can have a closer look and draws me into a hug, "Thank you darling, it's wonderful.

I sigh with relief and hug her back, "I'm so glad to hear that" I tell her.

When we part, Jonathan gives Ivy the painting back. Turning to me he says, "How do you do that?"

I place a finger over my lips, "Shhh" I reply, "It's a secret." He shakes his head with a smirk and I laugh, "A girl is allowed to have her secrets Jonathan."

O~O~O

The next morning in the rec room, Ivy and I watch Jonathan and Freeze play chess again, since the TV was broken the other day when a fight broke out. At the moment, Freeze is winning but there's something about Jonathan's expression that tells me that that will change soon.

I shrug to Ivy and she smiles, "Never played chess before?" she asks me.

I shake my head, "No, I never have."

She hums, "Well maybe we'll have to give you a lesson some time" she muses. I roll my eyes before her expression becomes serious, "Come on sweetie, let's leave the boys to their game" she says, gesturing for me to join her on the couch.

I sit beside her, "What is it Ivy?" I ask, slightly worried.

She watches her volume as she says, "There's some rare seeds in the Amazon Rainforest that I want to look for, some plants too. I've been spending time for the past few months, transferring the plants in my cell to the greenhouse, luckily that's not odd behaviour for me."

I nod at her words, "You're going to break out of Arkham" I say, a statement rather than a question. She nods so I continue, "You should go, if the plants you have here will be okay, you should go. It'll be good for you to spend some time away I think."

She holds my hand, "I was thinking that too honey. I love seeing you almost every day but I can't allow myself to protect you so much. I can't solidify your place in Gotham, as much as I would like to, you have to figure that out for yourself" she tells me maternally, her eyes begging me to understand her reasoning.

I squeeze her hand, "I know what you mean. I think we do need to spend some time apart, even though we might not like it too much."

She sighs and nods, "It would make me feel better if you stayed close to Jonathan though, if the worst were to happen, he'd protect you. I know he would, he really does care about you."

Without meaning to, a vicious blush floods my cheeks and neck. I avoid her eyes and mumble, "Yeah, okay."

She moves my head with her finger and tilts her head, "What? Don't tell me that the mistletoe kiss between you too wasn't your only kiss?" she asks jokingly but my blush only deepens and her eyes go wide, "Oh my…when?!"

I shuffle in my seat, "When you were helping to move the tree off of Young's body" I confess, biting my lip.

Her mouth opens slightly in shock, exclaiming in a hushed voice, "I was gone for not even eight minutes. What did you do? Shine a mini bat signal down your throat?"

"Ivy!" I practically hiss, "It wasn't like that…it just happened okay!"

She waves her hand dismissively, "Details!" she urges, looking to make sure that Jonathan and Freeze weren't listening.

I groan slightly but tell her, "I kissed his cheek first, because I chickened out at the last second but then he kissed me properly. Then we just started kissing each other."

Ivy dramatically pretends to fan herself, "And you didn't tell me. Where you going to?" she playfully accuses.

I sigh, "Maybe, but when he didn't mention it again and I didn't either, I never really intended for you to find out" I tell her sheepishly.

Just then, a few guards come in and lead Freeze out of the room and Jonathan makes his way over to us, now that the chess game has been put on hold.

Standing near an empty chair he asks, "Am I interrupting anything?"

Ivy gestures to the seat and he sits down, "No, not at all" she answers. "I'm going to save my response to Iris for a later date" she adds, sending a smug look my way.

Jonathan looks at me and my receding blush and raises an eyebrow but I just shrug at him. He pursues his lips but leaves it at that.

Ivy regains his attention, "I'm planning to leave soon, subtly. I know that Iris isn't a child and doesn't need a babysitter but I was hoping that you would keep an eye one her, especially while those meds are still leaving her system" she tells him.

I frown a little bit, "What if he wants to do his own thing but can't cause he's stuck with me?" I implore.

Jonathan hums, "I don't wish to offend you Iris, but if you were to be seen to be left alone, you would be considered fair game and I think that you can image as to some of the things that may happen to you, were that the case" he says seriously.

Involuntarily I shudder, "Fine" I grumble, "Bloody Supervillains."

 **Author's note: Well? Have I lost my touch? No seriously, please leave me a review :) I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, I have four/five stories on the go and some are new ones :D I hope that I have answered a few lingering questions that you guys have had. If there are any more little questions from An Old Friend that you're wondering will be answered here, please let me know but also know that I most likely have already planned the answers to a few things in my next chapters. Anyway, I'm rambling. Hope you liked it! Until next time, Bye!**

 **Updated Author's note: I think this is better now, and the flow has improved. I'm sorry that I didn't fix it before now and I hope that I can get out of this rut that I seem to be in and write a little more often. Until next time. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Here's is the next chapter! I'm sorry that's it's been a while, it's taking me longer to write as I want to make sure that I'm 100% happy with it, that there are no typos, and that it makes sense. So, with that out of the way, I can't think of anything else to say other than I hope you enjoy.**

 _The Fear Consumes, But The Flower Blooms – Chapter 2_

Iris's point of view

After finishing my painting for Ivy, it didn't take too long for Lealand to get me another canvas, a gesture which I think is very sweet. It's been almost a week since I was taken off of my medication but they haven't put me on any new ones yet. I have no idea why, but I think I heard some of the orderlies mentioning that with my particular mix of pills, it can take a few weeks before they are out of my system completely, even though I have stopped taking them. Maybe I'll ask Jonathan about that…

O~O~O

Although I've had the new canvas for a while, I can't decide what to paint. As a result, Lealand seems to be getting worried. I've been examining the canvas in front of me all morning and I'm no closer to thinking of something to paint.

A guard knocks on my door, "Time for lunch" he says with a monotone.

I give the blank canvas on more look before leaving my cell. I end up trying to be as close to the guard as possible when the Blackgate inmates try and bug me again. The guard in question frowns, knowing that I still don't trust them after the incident with my arm, so that me being close is something to watch for.

I breathe a sigh of relief as we pass the last of the Blackgate cells and round the corner to the cafeteria. The guard lets me in without a word but I see him turn and head directly for Lealand's office. I try not to think about it as I'm given my tray of food and see Ivy discreetly waving at me. Heading over to them, I muster a small smile to both her and Jonathan before sitting down next to Ivy, but I know that it doesn't reach my eyes.

She strokes my hair, "Not feeling good sweetie?" she asks gently.

I shake my head, "I feel really flat" I reply, starting to eat before she has a chance to tell me to. Out the corner of my eye, I see her frown and glance at Jonathan but I can't see his response. Not wanting to talk about myself today I quickly ask, "Freeze and Edward still away?"

Jonathan answers, making me look up, "Freeze is still in isolation yes, but he should be back in his normal cell soon. As for Nygma, I've heard that he's regained much of his health, but he's just refusing to talk to anyone." I nod slowly but don't say anything more, not knowing what to add.

Ivy hums and the three of us eat quietly for a while until she softly murmurs, "I won't be at breakfast tomorrow, so I'll see you when I can okay?" I hear the underlying message and nod, sharing a hug with her as lunch ends and we're all sent back to our cells.

O~O~O

When I'm back in my cell, I don't have too much time by myself before Lealand appears and enters, catching my attention easily.

I frown, confused, "I thought we didn't have a session for another couple of days, it hasn't been a week yet" I say.

She gives me a kind look, "You're right, I'm just here to take you to the recreation room and was wondering if you wanted to take your paints?"

I can't stop the happy smile, although it's still small and she helps me gather everything. I'm able to carry everything by myself as the canvas itself is quite small.

As we walk, Lealand talks, "It will just be you and Jonathan today, I hope that will be alright. I know that the two of you get along and that's why I'm allowing you to take your paints as I know that it won't cause any conflict…" she keeps rambling until we rec the rec room and only ceases once she's closed the door behind me.

Jonathan comes to greet me and we sit on the couch together as he says, "New painting?"

Placing everything down and setting up the tiny easel, I reply, "Hopefully." He's brought the chess set with him and has started a game with himself as I continue to examine my painting.

He moves on of the chess pieces and comments, "I wasn't aware that you had a session this morning."

I look to him, watching him examine the chess board, "I didn't, Lealand was just bringing me here, but she rambled the entire time. Maybe she doesn't like that I'm so close to you and Ivy" I suggest.

He doesn't look from the chess board but says, "Tough."

I smile a little and bite my lip as I pick up a pencil and continue to think of painting ideas. After a while, Jonathan puts the chess set back where it was before and sits back down beside me.

"You have piqued my interest Iris" he comments, "What on Earth are you working on?"

I roll my eyes at him, "I don't know what to paint" I tell him, turning to face him, "Any ideas?"

He hums, taking note of the small A5 canvas that I've placed in a landscape format. His tone is careful and almost wary as he suggests, "What about your old home?"

I feel my eyes light up at the suggestion and my excitement build as I cease to twirl my pencil and begin to draw a rough sketch. My brow furrows and I bite my lip in concentration as I sketch the cottage, the stream that ran alongside it, and the garden. When I'm happy, I reach for my paints and allow myself to be overcome with the calming influence that painting provides for me. I don't think about Ivy leaving, or my attraction for Jonathan, or Lealand's weird behaviour, or the Blackgate pigs, or the fact that I'm in an insane asylum. I just let my thoughts go and paint.

I can still fell Jonathan's eyes on me as I work, and I pick up a small brush and start on the stream, in order to prevent myself from blushing just in case he doesn't really have feelings for me despite what Ivy thinks and so there's no point in bringing myself any more embarrassment.

Pretty soon, I have the stream complete with the water looking fresh and crystal clear and the little pebbles that line it are visible and smooth. After that, the painting just comes together. The garden comes alive with colour and foliage, even in the small vegie patch that is near the stream. I switch brushes several times as I bring the brickwork of the cottage to life, making sure to get the texture just so and allowing the honeysuckle plants to sweep over the walls. Adding in the little pathway and the little family of birds that always nested in the small bushes makes it look a little magical and also completes the painting. Having been so excited to finally paint again, enabled me to work fast and efficient. I appraise my work and sign my name in the bottom right-hand corner before I hear Jonathan lowly chuckle.

Looking up from my canvas I ask, "Something wrong?" confusion evident in my tone.

With a half smirk on his face he comments, "You have paint on your nose again." I flush lightly and try to rub it off with my fingers but he stops my hands with a little smile, "Now you're just making it worse."

He uses a clean rag to wipe the paint off and I softly say, "Thanks" once he's done. As I wait for the canvas to dry, Jonathan gives me a chess lesson with very little success.

After he defeats me yet again I murmur, "I think I should stick to painting."

His eyes twinkle but he doesn't reply as the guards arrive to take us back to our cells. Luckily, my painting is almost completely dry so I can carry it easily with my other things.

O~O~O

As we near the Blackgate cells, I tense subconsciously, making the guards nod to each other once they see. I vaguely register that Jonathan is frowning as we round the corner and they see me. They jeer and catcall and a few try and grab me through the bars. The guards go into action as Jonathan pulls me out of the way and tucks me into his side and urges me to keep going. He whispers sweet nothings into my hair to comfort me and I focus on breathing evenly, not wanting to let myself have a panic attack in the middle of the corridor.

Finally we arrive back at my cell and I don't think I have ever been so relieved to see those bars.

O~O~O

Later on, Lealand comes by again, "Time for dinner Iris. Tonight, you'll be by yourself though, as Ivy has a follow up hearing and Jonathan is being contained as he attacked his doctor. So, are you ready to go?" she asks cheerfully.

I stare at her blankly, the blood drains from my face and I feel my heartbeat and breathing accelerate. I back away from the door, my eyes wide.

Lealand frowns at me, "What's wrong Iris?"

I shake my head, "No, I'm not going there without Ivy or Jonathan. Those Blackgate inmates are out to get me, I can see it in their eyes when I walk past them or they walk past me. They've tried to grab me on several occasions and I know that they'll be in the cafeteria tonight, I'm not going" I say firmly, fully pre-paired to throw a temper tantrum if I have to.

She huffs, "You're being ridiculous, nothing will happen to you, now come on" she says, her impatience clearly growing.

I channel my inner impression of Scarecrow as I glare, pronouncing every syllable clearly, "I'm not going in there without Ivy or Jonathan. I'd rather starve."

At this point Lealand looks ready to force me, when one of the Blackgate inmates happens to be lead past my cell, with a gaze that clearly shows what his thoughts are. I turn my glare to him, my disgust clear and only look back at the woman in front of me once the inmate has gone.

She sighs and relents, saying that she'll have my tray of food brought to my cell, adding on that she will be staying to make sure that I eat it all. I stay silent and nod, knowing that I've gotten my way this time but that it may not be the same case next time.

It doesn't take long for Lealand to return and hand me the food. Just as she said, she stays outside my cell, watching me. A few guards and some of the other doctors stop and talk to her, all humming thoughtfully when they find out why she's watching me like a stalker. I eat quickly, just wanting her to leave me alone and in no time at all I give her back the empty tray and drink the rest of my water in front of her before giving the water bottle back too.

She goes to speak to me but I turn away and lie down on my cot with my back facing her. It takes her a few minutes, but she eventually gets the hint and leaves me alone.

O~O~O

That night, I'm jolted awake by someone entering my cell. I nearly scream until I realise who it is. Sitting up on my bed, I hold my heart, exclaiming in a whisper, "Jonathan! Did you _have_ to scare me half to death?"

He sits down beside me and uses his hand to gently turn my head to look at him. My mouth goes dry at his expression and his tone is deadly when he asks, "Is it true?"

I'm confused for a little bit but then I remember the inmate for earlier this evening. He drops his hand as I say slowly, "That I was looked at in a very disgusting way by a Blackgate prisoner again? Yes, that's true."

His expression doesn't waver and the anger in his tone increases, "And that Lealand was going to make you eat in the cafeteria alone, without me or Pamela there to protect you?"

I slowly nod, making his eyes blaze and his expression become completely murderous. I swallow thickly and gently touch his hand, "Jonathan, if you kill someone, then what? You reminded me yourself, I wouldn't last if I was considered fair game."

He huffs angrily at my words but appears to relent, giving a barely there nod. I release a sigh of relief and softly squeeze his hand. He's still pissed but I silently watch him talk to Scarecrow for a few minutes, not interrupting when the silence drags on.

After a little while, he looks back at me, his voice still angry, "If the opportunity arises, I'm leaving and I'm taking you with me" he says, leaving no room for argument. I nod and he continues, "But in order to keep you in the good books, you need to look as though you don't want to leave, for fear of getting into trouble but you change your mind when you see the Blackgate prisoners again. They will notice you and will try at get to you but they'll fail. That way, the cameras will show that you left with me out of fear for your safety, that you'd rather try your luck with me than stay here" he finishes.

I take a breath, "Okay Jonathan" I agree softly, not at all hiding my desire to leave the asylum from my words.

He gives me a barely there smile but he's still too tense for it to truly reach his eyes. I rack my brain for a way to help ease his mind, a way to escape at an earlier time. He watches me thinking, probably trying to determine what's going through my mind.

Finally I say, "Freeze."

He seems taken back, asking with confusion, "Excuse me?"

I'm glad that the confusion has melted away a little bit of his anger as I explain, "Freeze has been deliberately getting himself thrown into isolation, you know that and so do I. Didn't he say that he wanted to be alone for a week so that he could build another ice gun and escape? He's been in isolation for at least eleven days, surely he's built one by now."

The lightbulb in his head goes off and I watch as the gears of his mind turn, "I'll get a message to him, see if he'd be willing to make a bigger commotion so we can leave as well. In the panic that will no doubt erupt, we can go" he tells me.

I give him an honest grin, "I'll keep my eyes open just in case it's easier for him to slip a reply to me rather than you" I add. "You are after all, under extra security for attacking your doctor, although it seems like they're not doing too well of a job."

He hums, looking smug, "Very true" he says. "I do think that Lealand may be starting to realise just how important it is to keep you with either Pamela or myself or both of us, so should he send the reply to you, it should be easy for you to give it to me."

I nod quickly a few times, "I was thinking the same thing." My words cause a shine to enter his eyes and he presses a firm kiss to my forehead. I'm quiet for a moment before I steal his line and mutter, "Cheeky." This makes him chuckle once before he bids me goodnight and leaves my cell.

O~O~O

The next morning, I prepare myself, knowing that Ivy most likely left last night. I need to appear as though I had no idea so that they won't keep me from Jonathan. Sure enough, I hear the tell-tail noise of heels and I wait until Lealand softly calls to get my attention.

I roll over and sit on my bed, yawning and rubbing my eyes for effect, "Good morning Doctor Lealand, is everything alright?" I ask 'sleepily'.

The woman in question squares her shoulder and says, "It was discovered this morning that Poison Ivy escaped last night."

With perfect timing, my eyes widen instantly and I gape at her. I furrow my brow and my breaths become louder as I turn on the crocodile tears and sniff a little. My voice cracks as I physically shake and wrap my arms around myself, "W-what? She just left? S-s-she left? Oh my… c-c-can I see Jonathan? Please?" I ask, my tone pitiful.

Lealand's expression becomes alarmed and a few guards come to my door, having heard me and looked shocked to see me trying to hold myself together. To her credit, she composes herself and softly agrees, opening the door and leading me to Jonathan's cell. As we walk, I make my lower lip tremble and I gulp a few times, as though I'm desperately trying not to sob.

We arrive at his cell to see Jonathan already standing at his door. They open it and I immediately wrap my arms around him, burying my face as I do. He leads me backwards to sit on his cot and he wraps his arms around me, rubbing between my shoulders and I do the whole 'damsel in distress' routine. As Jonathan's doctor arrives with the director, both inquire as to why I'm here.

As Lealand explains, Jonathan murmurs into my hair, "I managed to get in touch with Freeze overnight and he's agreed with the plan. We leave tonight but I need you to keep this up for a little bit longer okay? This will add to the act that we have to put on when the ice bombs go off, alright?"

I make my breath hitch and subtly nod, before shaking again. He continues to rub my back quietly telling me that I'm doing a good job, that his former colleagues have no idea that I'm faking it.

Eventually I hear Lealand say, "Iris, why don't you come and have some breakfast?" I bite my lip quite hard and peak at her, shaking my head.

Jonathan plays his own part to perfection, "Come on Iris, you'll feel better with a full stomach. What do you think, hmm?"

I pretend to think about it before I 'give in' and nod. He helps me up but I refuse to move from his side. I make a few tears fall and he keeps at least one arm around me at all times as we leave his cell. I rest my head on his chest as we walk, not being able to reach his shoulder unless we're both sitting down, and the guards lead us to the cafeteria. Lealand, Jonathan's doctor and the Director walk behind us and we hear them say that Jonathan and I can't be separated lest I recede back into my mind on a more permanent basis now that Ivy has apparently 'abandoned' me. It takes some effort not to snort at that comment but I manage. Lealand goes on to express her concern that she'll never gain the level of trust with me that I clearly have for Ivy and Jonathan but the only thing the others say is for her to persevere.

O~O~O

Once we enter the cafeteria and sit down with our food, I make it obvious that I wasn't going to move from my spot next to Jonathan.

The doctors leave us alone and Jonathan begins to talk, "You're doing brilliant Iris. I want to know if you mind coming to my current hideout once we escape."

Being able to reach now, I keep my head leaning on his shoulder as I swallow my food, "I don't mind" I reply simply.

We eat in silence and I begin to notice that Jonathan is making metal notes and sending cold blank stares to numerous Blackgate inmates.

I sip my water and quietly say, "You're going to gas them aren't you?" He goes still as I eat another bite of food and rest my head on his shoulder again. "That's sweet of you Jonathan, thanks for looking out for me."

I hear him chuckle before he asks bemused, "You don't mind?"

I hum, "I probably should but this is Gotham and the rules are different here. I know that they would never help me, so why should I help them? It's petty I know and it doesn't make me any better than they are but like I said, the rules are different in Gotham." I eat some more and finish my water.

Jonathan, whose only gone through half of his water, pushes the remains of his drink to me, "You are better than they are Iris. I doubt that you would even consider doing some of the things that they have."

I sigh and take a sip from his water bottle as I keep eating. He wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me closer, making me relax easily. I don't look at anyone but I know that he's on the lookout for anyone who might even think about looking my way.

We've nearly finished eating when he says lowly, "Judging from the folders being passes around, it seems as though they're extremely concerned about your mental state and it looks like they're going to let Freeze in the rec room with us."

I turn my face into his shoulder but I know that he still feels me smile. With my face still in the fabric of his jumpsuit I say loud enough for him to hear, "I guess I'm a better actress than I realised." As the doctors in question head towards us, the only response that he can risk is a hum.

O~O~O

Jonathan and I are immediately taken to the rec room, despite the fact that Jonathan is meant to be in a session instead. As we enter the room, we see Freeze immediately and he stands to come and greet us.

He and Jonathan share a nod before he asks me, "How are you Iris?"

I give him a gentle smile at the genuine concern in his voice, "Some days and nights are better than others but I've been allowed to paint more often and that really helps me to relax" I reply softly, still keeping up my act.

Freeze looks behind me, at those in the doorway and then briefly glancing at an area on the wall before looking back to me. He tilts his head inside his dome and raises his eyebrows ever so slightly. When Jonathan gives me a reassuring squeeze I give Freeze a wink, to let him know that I'm faking. He nods in understanding and motions to the couch, joining in on the act as he gives me a concerned look.

That the one definitely positive thing about the majority of the supervillains in Arkham, they can smell a lie anywhere and know how to react in the best possible way. I didn't even have to say anything or do anything to try and tell him that I wasn't really upset but he still knew something was up. Jonathan was the one who recognised that Freeze had looked to the camera and so gave me a signal that it was safe to let him in on the performance. All it took was that one little wink, for him to understand and now he's playing along as though we rehearsed this whole thing.

Jonathan and I sit on the couch and I curl my feet up and snuggle into his side a little more. Freeze sits directly in front of me…blocking the camera. I send him just a quick smile of gratitude as our entourage is still at the door and no one says anything until the door is closed and we hear the lock click.

I try to move my lips as least as I can why still speaking clearly, "So what's the plan?"

Freeze leans forward slightly and Jonathan allows him to explain, "We managed to plant several ice bombs in the asylum, a couple of big ones that won't make too much noise and a few little, almost harmless ones that will make a lot of noise. The 'harmless' ones will be placed in maximum security, near my cell, Jonathan's and a few others, which will cause my cell to open instantly and Jonathan's will open once he pushes against the door, so that it will seem as though he's making the most of the opportunity, which he is. That way, the bulk of the security guards will be in maximum security or heading that way once they see the two of us escape."

He gives me a few minutes to follow his train of thought, "Open your cells while the others are just a distraction. Trick all the guards to head to maximum security to prevent anymore breakouts, got it" I say.

He nods and continues, "By the time that happens, Jonathan will be halfway to your cell by that time, using the old corridors, while I will set off the other two bombs. One right near the front door and one right near your cell. Now this is where it gets important, the second you hear the alarms, go to the darkest part of your cell and curl up into a ball, protecting you head and neck. Your cell will be badly damaged during the blast but you shouldn't move until Jonathan gets there, he'll be wearing his mask so you can listen for the breathing apparatus."

I nod and repeat the words again to show I understand, "As the guards try not to act like headless chooks, you two will split up and run in different directions. The alarms will be sounding by this stage so I become a ball to protect myself and wait for the other two bombs to go off. I don't move until I hear or see Jonathan and then we act out our little show which won't be hard seeing as the quickest way out will be the hole near the front door which means we'll have to go past the Blackgate goons. We do a show for the cameras and hightail it out of there, maybe give you a discreet signal to let you know we got out and then scram before bat-freak rocks up."

Freeze chuckles quietly, "Exactly. Now do you have any questions?"

I let out a breath, "What am I going to do about my paintings? I don't want the asylum to destroy them" I admit softly.

Freeze doesn't respond but gestures to Jonathan. I look up at him and he rubs my shoulder, "I've already taken care of that, hidden everything in the greenhouse so that if we can't take them with us, they're safe. Freeze won't leave his behind and Pamela hid hers before she left."

I give him a grateful expression, "Thanks."

He gives me a half smile and I move my head to look at something safer, not wanting to seem like a fangirling teenager.

Freeze saves me, "Can you play chess Iris?"

I look up, "Jonathan gave me my first lesson yesterday but I'm not too good" I tell him sheepishly.

He gives a small smile, "Why not team up with Jonathan and play against me, to take your mind of off Ivy leaving."

I let out a tiny giggle and look at Jonathan again, "That sounds like fun, what do you think?" He gives me a nod as Freeze moves the chess board over to us.

O~O~O

We manage to keep up the act easily enough and I find myself getting pleasantly distracted by the chess game (you know, as 'planned') but that doesn't mean that I'm any good at chess. Although I now know the names of all the pieces, I don't know how they're allowed to move. I end up just letting the two of them play, content to watch.

They play until we're taken to lunch, sharing looks as we go our separate ways, knowing that we'll see each other quite soon.

They let Jonathan and I eat together at lunch, despite a few guards that want to see him in isolation, before I'm taken back to my cell and he has to go to a session. Arriving at my cell, I notice that the things that I would want to take with me are already gone and a string of burlap is left in their places. I let myself smile quickly before I put the act back on and decide to take a nap.

O~O~O

By the time I wake up again, I have about an hour before dinner. Good, that means I've slept for about four hours, so I should have plenty of energy and a nice clear head for tonight. I take a few deep breaths, trying out a little meditation and doing some stretches, sighing when I feel my back pop. As I go through several stretches, I go over the plan in my head again, making sure to keep my face neutral just in case anyone comes along.

I let my mind wander to Ivy and I wonder how she's going in the Amazon. Is she even in the Amazon yet? I hope she makes it there and back safely, I mean I know that she's really tough, but still…

Listening carefully, I hear faint footsteps and a guard walks up to my door. He doesn't say anything but gestures for me to exit and takes me to the cafeteria.

Jonathan arrives at the same time as me and we walk in together, the guards not bothering to tell us what to do, which is a little stupid but hey, who am I to tell them how to do their jobs?

We sit down and eat as I ask, "How was your session?"

He pushes his glasses up a bit, "Just as irritating as they have all been. And how was your afternoon?"

I smile, "Wonderful, I had a nap."

He chuckles, "Good, I've been wanting to apologise for waking you last night and I didn't mean to scare you."

I steal a forkful of his mashed potatoes, "Apology accepted. Although there are nicer ways to wake a girl up, I know that you were about ready to kill someone. So in the end, I'm glad that you woke me up instead of possibly getting yourself into isolation."

In retaliation he steals a couple of my carrots, "I'll remember that and see if I can wake you up in a nicer fashion next time" he playfully teases.

My cheeks turn a light pink and I roll my eyes and mumble, "Don't make promises that you don't plan to keep."

I see his eyes flash but I don't comment as I drink some water. He hums and we quickly recap the plan.

After that, time seems to speed up. Dinner is over and done with quickly, I'm back in my cell in what feels like the blink of an eye.

BUT…then it all seems to slow down. I as well as those near me, vaguely hear something that does sound like an explosion, and then the alarms go off. Just as planned I curl up in the darkest corner of my cell and pretend to be a ball, hearing bomb after bomb, after bomb…and then a big one goes off, the one right near my cell. I can't help the flinches and crying out when it does. It's one thing to know a bomb is about to go off, but it's another to know what it's going to feel like. And I doubt that any amount of descriptions would be able to prepare me for that.

My ears are still ringing a little when a hand is suddenly on my shoulder. My head snaps up and I feel like crying with pure relief at seeing Jonathan wearing his burlap mask. I take his hand and he helps me up, leading me out of my clearly ruined cell.

I let him half drag me by my wrist and I just remember to play my part and sure enough, when we pass the Blackgate inmates, they try to get me and then Jonathan is no longer dragging me, I move my wrist to grip his just like he's gripping mine and I do my best to run beside him rather than behind him.

Everything is going according to plan, we don't encounter anyone and we find the hole in the wall easy enough, considering that we were literally looking for a massive hole in the wall. Jonathan helps me step through and we give a nod to Freeze, who returns the nod before darting off. Jonathan and I run in the opposite direction, hiding behind the greenhouse to allow ourselves to catch our breaths.

Despite things going so well, I'm still worried so I say to Jonathan, "The paintings are well hidden right? And no one bothers the greenhouse, and I'm sure that no one would be able to even find the place where you've hidden them, so why don't we leave them?" He watches me, clearly not liking the idea. A real tear escapes my eye, "Jonathan, I'm scared" I confess to him.

He takes a breath and draws me into a hug, "Do you trust me Iris?" he asks, his lips next to my ear. I nod and his grip tightens momentarily, "Then please trust this choice. Both canvases are small, have been protectively wrapped in waterproof material and are in a small bag. All I have to do is get the bag…okay?"

I bite my lip and nod, "Be quick?" This time he nods.

I hide behind one of the bushes as he darts into the greenhouse. The force of my bite on my bottom lip increases as I feel like the spotlight has gone over me and only a second later, do I taste my own blood as the skin breaks.

Jonathan appears, just as quick as he promised and takes my hand, leading me down to the water's edge. We climb into a little boat and travel in the shadows of the water, right under the bridge and abandon the boat once we reach the other side. He makes sure to grab the bag and helps me out of the boat before we dash up the bank.

He takes his mask off and puts it in the bag with the paintings and asks me, "Are you opposed to grand theft auto?"

With the adrenaline in my system I reply straightforwardly, "Not today."

He hands me the bag and I cradle it like a newborn baby as I follow him to the first car we see. I hear him snort when the keys are in the ignition.

"You'd be amazed at the amount of people who don't take their keys with them when they hide under the bridge and do drugs" he muses loud enough for me to hear. He gestures for me to get in, so I jump into shotgun once I've checked the seat for needles.

He jumps in the driver's seat after doing the same and I breathlessly laugh at our luck when the car starts, revealing a full tank. He wastes no time in driving off, not bothering with a seatbelt so neither do I. He drives through the backstreets with clear practised ease and stops outside an old factory. We get out and he moves me to stand underneath an old fire escape before he picks up an old brick and throws it on the car's accelerator through the open window, sending it speeding towards a wall.

He holds his hand out to me and I take it without thinking and run with him as we head through an alley. We make to the other end just as a huge crash is heard, I suppose that the car has hit the wall. We keep running for another couple of blocks before we duck into an abandoned building (there's plenty around) and stop for a bit.

As I catch my breath I ask, "Now what?"

He does his best to catch his own breath as he replies, "Right now we need to be able to breathe like normal people and then we need to think of how to change our clothes so we look a little less obvious."

I lean against the wall and think, looking down at myself. To better see what I'm dealing with, I hand Jonathan the bag again and unzip the jumpsuit, leaving me in my white tank top and panties. I shake out the jumpsuit and inspect it, noting how the inside lining is a more reserved blue in colour.

I look up, "Is your jumpsuit blue on the inside?" I ask, ignoring the fact that I'm practically naked in front of him. He unzips the top part of his jumpsuit and turns it inside out to show that it is in fact blue. I nod, a plan forming.

I see some broken glass and use it to rip the material so that I have a big enough strip separated from the original outfit. I hold it up and nod, satisfied that it's how I want it. So, with the orange facing outwards, I wrap it around my hips using smaller strips of fabric to tie it together, forming a makeshift mini skirt. I cut a super long strip of fabric from the remaining material with the same shard of glass and use it as a belt, tying it good and tight. I walk around a bit and it doesn't move, which is good. To be safe, I rip out my hair tie and use it to tie the belt to the skirt in a sort of slip knot and fluffing my long hair out. The end result on the skirt almost looks like a flower, almost looks deliberate.

I let out a breath, "I'll be showing some thigh but I can't worry about that now, let's do you" I say.

He gently places the bag down and opens his arms, "How do I help?" he asks.

I sigh and swallow, "You can help by not moving" I say, holding the glass.

He nods and I swallow again, moving towards him. I unzip the top part of the jumpsuit, noting the white undershirt, until the zip sits just below his belly button. I motion for him to remove his arms, which he does, before I use small dragging motions with the glass in order to cut through the zip. It takes several swipes but it does eventually work. I do the same of the other side, happy when the hardest part it over. Walking around him, I try and keep the cut as straight as possible, catching the fabric when I cute through it all. Flipping it inside out I give it back to him to put on.

"It'll be itchy but it'll work" I explain to him as he nods. "I'm going to cut you a belt from the rest of my jumpsuit so you should turn your new pants inside out. You'll look like you rocking double denim but if anyone asks, we'll just make up some shit about being at a 90's themed party" I add, focusing on the fabric to give him a bit of privacy.

He does and squats down beside me just as I finish a belt, I hold it out for him and he ties it similar to me helping me up when he's done.

Looking at him and looking down at me, it hits that we're out and I hug him tightly, "Thanks for getting us out Jonathan and for not punching me when I freaked" I add on half-jokingly.

He hugs me back, "Of course Iris and thank you for coming up with a change of clothes so quickly."

I close my eyes before reluctantly pulling away, "Should we head to your hideout now?"

He nods and I pick up the bag as he says, "Shall we act a little more? So that we're ignored?"

I hum, "You keep the thugs and petty thieves away and I'll scare away the hookers, kay?"

He laughs at my brash words, offering me his arm. I take it and we pretend to be a couple as we walk out of the building and down the street. Whether or not we're pretending to be a couple of friends or a romantic couple, I'm going to leave to him.

O~O~O

We make it four blocks and then we come across other people. Thankfully it's just some rowdy teens who sound like they've finished a party.

Without taking my eyes off of the oncoming teens I ask, "What do we do?"

He easily replies, "Make them uncomfortable of course."

"Oh jeez" I mutter, "Dare I ask?" I say, wondering what he could possibly have up his sleeve.

He hums, "You said you trust me."

I nod, "That I did, do I follow your lead and hope for the best?" I offer with mock cheer.

He chuckles, leading me to the nearest wall, "Put the bag behind you so that they don't see or try and take it" he instructs in a near doctor type tone.

I do as he says anyway, but I squeeze my eyes shut when I see one of the teens. I quietly say, "How good are your reflexes?"

He tenses slightly, "What kind of weapon?" he asks, all business.

I sneak another peak and look back to him, "Looks like a flip knife and I only see one, he's showing it off." He hums and gently urges me back so I'm leaning against the wall, my bag securely behind my ankles.

He looks for himself and scoffs, "Idiots" he whispers and hovers over me. "Willing to do another show?" he asks, placing one hand by my head.

I give him a half smirk, and reach up with my arms to bring his head down, "With the amount of acting I've been doing in the past twenty-four hours, I should win an Oscar."

He chuckles and puts his other hand on my hip, lowering his head the rest of the way and captures my lips with his. I tangle my fingers in his hair and let myself melt under his touch. His thumb rubs circles on my hip but his other hand stays where it is. I feel his shoulders tense and hear his feet shift so I release his hair and rest my hands on his chest as I wait for his next move.

Five kisses later (yes I counted) Jonathan pulls away and swings around, effectively trapping the kids wrist, ripping the flip knife out of his hand and chucking it on to the ground before twisting the kids arm around his back and pinning the other wrist with his free hand. I snap up the knife, close it and tuck it into my bra, it might come in handy later and keep my back flush to the wall, hoping that they don't notice the bag as I listen.

The kid starts, "Hey! Hey! Hey! It was just a joke, jeez. Come on man."

I can't see his face from here but I can here in his voice that it's not Jonathan right now, it's Scarecrow.

"A joke?" He asks menacingly, making all the kids shiver in fear, "I was unaware that I looked like the Joker, or that she" he says, motioning to me with his head, "Looked like Harley Quinn."

All the kids take a step back and I manage to discreetly push the bag behind a nearby bin with my foot. Internally, I give myself a pep talk and channel Ivy, stepping towards them and coming to stand beside Jonathan. I place my hand on my hip and my other hand on Jonathan's shoulder.

I try and mimic Ivy's voice when she wants something from a man, "I can't believe this little punk thought he could try and hit you baby" I coo to Jonathan.

He looks at me and smirks, "Neither can I" he comments before asking with mock-seriousness, "Do I really look like the Joker?"

I sniff disdainfully and run my fingers through his hair, "Course not baby, the Joker is in Arkham and is probably dying from that rooftop thing that he did, with Batman remember?"

He hums, "I think I do, they cancelled the game so they could do a live coverage" he muses, his eye revealing how much fun he's having scaring these kids.

I play along, grinning and nodding, "That's the one" I agree before pouting and rubbing my arms, "Is it cold around here, or it that just me?"

Jonathan breathes in through his nose and slowly turns his head back to the kid, looking more pissed than before, "Now look what you've gone and done, she's gotten cold and we were meant to be home by now."

The kid looks as though he's gonna wet himself and I think one of the girls has already thrown up. I watch Jonathan and see that the kid's hand is losing circulation. Jonathan seems to want to break his arm but this has gone on long enough, he's made his point.

"Baby?" I ask and he looks at me. "I know you're having fun, but can we go home soon? It's getting super cold and I don't want either of us to get sick." I bite my lip for effect, being mindful to not re-open the cut that my teeth made earlier.

Jonathan looks at the kid, then to me and shrugs, suddenly letting him go and making him lose balance in the process. "You little kids run along now" he threatens. The girls actually do, leaving the boys with no choice but to run after them.

I watch them go, taking his hand in mine and leading him back into the shadows so I can get the bag before I take his arm and we start walking again.

I let out a breath, surprisingly relaxed, "Did you have fun?" I ask, sending him a sideways glance.

He stops us and grins, "Yes I did."

I hum, "And what about Scarecrow? I thought you were going to do some sort of dance there for a moment, you were that excited" I tease gently.

He tilts his head and cups my jaw, "Almost but not quite" he replies before frowning and softly swiping his thumb over my lip, noting the cut. "When did you bite your lip so hard that it bled?"

I shrug, "When I freaked before we got in the boat" I tell him. "I had sucked away most of the blood by the time you got back from the greenhouse. I was hoping you wouldn't notice."

He tucks some of my hair behind my ear, "I did notice" he murmurs. "And then I was reminded when I tasted the blood on your lips."

I slowly nod a few times, "Well it was just a small cut and the bleeding has stopped now" I comment, feeling the butterflies gather in my stomach at his expression.

He nods too, "That it has, let's get to the hideout and get some sleep. I'll check on it in the morning to see how it is" he says as we start to walk again.

I lean my head on his arm as we walk, "Sounds good" I tell him, sleepiness starting to creep in.

He chuckles again, frees the arm I was leaning on, only to pull my into his side, "Did you happen to get the knife?"

I nod and pull it out of my bra, holding it out for him, "It might be better if you take it, I have no idea how to use it."

He takes it from me, "I'll teach you" he tells me.

I chuckle, "Okay then." I try and picture him teaching me how to use a flip knife but I just can't.

He watches me giggle and muses, "Doubting my teaching ability?"

Through my giggles, I manage to get out, "No, but I do doubt my ability as a student. I have no incentive to try and stab you with a flip knife, yet you're going to teach me just that. I mean can you imagine me trying to take on you?"

I try and suppress my giggles but it just causes me to snort in a very undignified way and start properly laughing. To his credit, Jonathan lets out a few chuckles himself and smiles as he watches me just totally lose it at the thought I had.

It takes a couple of minutes until I calm down enough for him to talk, "I'm glad that you're more like yourself again."

I smile, wiping away a few tears that escaped during my laughing fit, "Oh wow that was funny."

He shakes his head at me, "I suppose I should thank you for the compliment on my fighting abilities" he says, hilarity lacing his tone.

With my palms facing upwards I shrug causing him to actually roll his eyes before moving me into another alley and opening up a door. Walking in, he closes it behind us, setting up an elaborate lock system. I look around and guess that we're in a studio apartment, and judging from how solid the walls are, maybe it was built with metal sculptors in mind.

I note the amount of sheets covering the furniture, "I take it that you haven't been here for a while?" I ask gently, not wanting to disturb the quiet of the building.

He comes up to me and nods, "Edward found this for me when I first moved to Gotham, it was annoying to not be able to pay it off straight away as that would be cause for suspicion. So I just kept this in the back of my mind so to speak as I paid it off over the years. By the time they figured out what I was doing, it was paid off and was mine, under an alias of course so it was one thing that they couldn't take from me, since they didn't know it existed in the first place" he explains.

I cover my mouth as I yawn, "Excuse me, I'm not being rude, I am listening."

The half smirk appears again, "It's alright, we're both due for some sleep."

He shows me around the studio quickly and lets me have the pick of the rooms. I don't want to impose so I let him have the master bedroom while I take a smaller secondary bedroom, just wanting to crash onto the sheets. He helps me remove the white sheet, to reveal the emerald green covers of the bed. There's hardly any dust thanks to the cover and although the room feels a little stale, I open the window by half a centimetre to allow the fresh air to come in. Jonathan and I talk for a little while longer before he wishes me sweet dreams and leaves the room.

In no time at all, I've removed my makeshift skirt, have crawled under the covers and am out like a light.

 **Author's note: Alrighty then, a bit longer than I was originally planning but I like it. as I said in my other author's note, I'm taking extra time on my chapters so that I can triple check them for mistakes. I have to say that it's really fun to write the little romance moments between Jonathan and Iris, and I hope that you guys won't mind if there's a couple dotted in throughout the chapters and if you do mind... well then I'll have to cut them out and who knows what little goodies you'll miss out on ;) Please drop me a review and let me know what you think! Until next time, Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Okay, this chapter is like a 'filler' chapter. I mean they've just broken out of Arkham and people will no doubt be on the lookout for them so they need to lay low for a bit. I'm trying to keep the sappy fluff stuff to a minimum but…well… no promises ;D. Enjoy!**

 _The Fear Consumes, But The Flower Blooms – Chapter 3_

Iris's point of view

Waking up, it takes me a few seconds to remember the events of yesterday. But it quickly comes back, lots of acting, breaking out of Arkham, showing some skin when making new outfits, making out with the man I'm falling head over heels for, sleeping in Jonathan's hideout.

I sigh, my voice a little croaky, "Yep, just a normal morning" I mumble.

Rolling out of the, actually quite comfy queen sized bed, I put my makeshift mini skirt back on, along with the slip on shoes from my original Arkham outfit. Yawing, I run my fingers through my hair a few times, trying to remove most of the tangles as I make my way back out to main area.

I take a deep breath as say, "If that is coffee then you Jonathan Crane are a god amongst mortals" I declare.

He turns to me, a few chuckles escaping, "I'm not sure about that" he tells me. "How do you take it?"

Licking my dry lips, I shake my head to remove the first image I thought of as I reply, "White with none."

A small smirk is on his lips and his eyes twinkle knowingly but he doesn't say anything. I sit at the counter, on one of the stools and watch him make me a coffee. I notice that he's changed clothes but I'm too tired to really care, placing my head on the counter and settling for listening him walk around the kitchen.

He hums, placing a cup near my head, "Are we not a morning person?" he asks cheekily.

Raising my head, I stare at him blankly before dragging the coffee cup towards me and taking a sip, "Depends on the day" I tell him. When he doesn't say anything, I look back at him, "And don't even think of scaring me in order to wake me. I'd rather do that by drinking coffee."

In a move that genuinely shocks me, he clicks his fingers and says comically, "Damn and I had such a good plan." As sleepy as I am, I laugh, it was so unexpected that I can't seem to help it. He shakes his head at me but continues normally, "I've got a set of clothes here for you, they may bit a little big but feel free to alter them" he tells me, gesturing to the pile on the table behind me, next to a small sewing kit.

I smile, "Thanks, I'll have a look after my coffee" I say, bring the cup closer to me as if it was my first born child.

He rolls his eyes, "Note to self, never run out of coffee."

I stick my tongue out at him, "And how were you before you drank _your_ coffee?"

He goes silent before, "Fair point."

I grin, and we sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes before I ask, "So what's the plan for today?"

He brings breakfast over to the table and gestures for me to join him, "We need to lay low, just in case. So preferably, we won't leave the building."

I nod and sit down beside him at the table, "When did you make this?" I ask, referring to the stack of toast and various spreading choices.

"I popped out while you were still sleeping to get most of what you see and made it while you were napping on the counter" he replies easily.

I poke his shoulder gently, "So much for not leaving the building" I muse.

He chuckles lowly and we eat in silence. I finish first, I was hungrier than I thought and I bring the set of clothes that he laid out into my lap. The shirt is fine, I don't care about baggy shirts, there're comfy. But the sweatpants, I'll have to change. I stand and hold them up to me, rolling the top down a few times before it looks like it'll fit me and then sew in some little stitches on the hips. I nod to myself once I'm done, that'll do.

"Back in a sec" I say distractedly, moving to my room to change into the clothes, much better. I come back out and sit next to Jonathan again, "So once we've kept a low profile for a bit, then what?"

I see a flash in his eyes at seeing me in his clothes but he composes himself, "We need to make a list of supplies and a laptop is a must."

I nod, stealing a bit of his toast, "We stealing or buying?" I ask, munching on my prize.

He pursues his lip and flicks my shoulder in revenge, "Most likely stealing, it's more fun that way."

I roll my eyes at him, "Fair enough" I say, getting a pen and some paper, "So what do I write."

He hums, "Laptop, clothes, food, maybe some sort of disguise like wigs and coloured contacts" he says and I write them all down. "Leave it at that for now, just until we figure out if anything here needs to be replaced."

I nod at each of them, finishing the list and thinking hard, "Where's the best place to go? Is there and underground mall for Arkham inmates? We can't exactly go out in public, even though you seem to be able to."

He smirks, "There's a place in the narrows we can go tomorrow, no one there will turn us in, bad for business" he adds on the end. I roll my eyes again and let my head fall back letting myself absorb the fact that we really are out.

O~O~O

I'm not sure how long I stay there but the next thing I know, Jonathan is saying, "You'll damage your neck if you stay there like that." I wince as I straighten my head, hearing it crack. He frowns, "Come here" he says softly.

I drag my chair closer to him so that I'm sitting in front of him. His hands go to my neck, massaging out the kinks and removing any tension with his skilled fingers. Before those same fingers dance, with an almost non-existent touch, over my bottom lip.

He hums thoughtfully, "The cut is healing well, we'll get a Chap Stick or some sort of cream to prevent it cracking too much" he tells me.

I giggle despite myself, "I knew you wore Chap Stick" I tease and he rolls his eyes. But I shrug, "Hey I didn't say that was a bad thing. Cracked lips on a guy are so un-attractive."

He sniggers, "I'll make sure to tell Nygma" he tells me with a slight tease in his voice and a chuckle.

I scoff, moving to get more coffee, "Yeah sure, go for it" I drawl, not seeing the funny side of this.

I shake my head as I pour some more coffee and adding the milk. He appears next to me once I've placed the milk back in the fridge, "You can't blame me too much Iris, you and Nygma do seem to get along quite well."

I lean against the counter, "Friends, yes but that's it."

He tilts his head, "You sure?" he asks, analysing my face.

I raise an eyebrow, "Jonathan Crane" I begin in a no-nonsense tone. "Ivy is more likely to get together with Edward than I am." I watch him as I sip on my second cup of coffee, his expression a tad pleased and I hide my smile behind my cup, maybe Ivy really was right.

I see him think as he continues his little quiz fest, "But surely" he probes. "You have a similar sense of humour, both enjoy riddles and share a sense for computer hacking" he lists casually.

I chew on the inside of my cheek and sigh, shaking my head, "Nope." At the curiosity in his eyes I continue slowly, "If you ever repeat what I'm about to tell you, I'll tell Ivy" I warn.

He becomes serious and nods, "Alright, then I promise to never repeat it."

I slowly let out a breath, "Please don't take offence, but Edward scares me" I confess.

He frowns deeply, "Has he threatened you?" he queries.

"No!" I exclaim, "No he hasn't, it's just that, well with the whole riddle thing, he always gives me kinda-easy ones and Ivy is always there. But…" I pause for a second, feeling incredibly embarrassed. "I'm just scared that one day he'll ask me a riddle that I can't figure out and, well…" I trail off.

Jonathan finishes the thought, "He'll try and kill you for your stupidity."

I drop my head and mumble, "Yeah."

He takes the cup from my hand and raises my chin with his hand, "He wouldn't try and kill you Iris, he knows that Pamela would have his head if he did. And that's not even counting what I'd do either."

I can't help but smile at that, "To be fair, you're very scary too."

He raises an eyebrow and gives me a half-smile, "You're not scared of me" he states.

"Only because I trust you and trust that you wouldn't hurt me" I say softly. "But I can see that others are terrified of you, like last night. You hardly did anything and I'm pretty sure that kid ended up wetting himself."

He laughs a little at the memory, "Maybe we'll have to take Pamela's advice and watch a scary movie together, see what happens."

I grin and suggest hopefully, "Are there any here?"

He smirks, moving past me to an old cardboard box. He open it to reveal a decent selection of movies and gestures for me to choose. I walk towards him and peer at all the selections, pursuing my lips as try and decide.

Eventually I shrug and grab one at random, handing it to him so that he can set up the TV and place it in the DVD player, this should be fun.

O~O~O

Bright and early the next morning, we head out to get the supplies we need, not ending up stealing anything, just using the credit that Jonathan has set up already. Jonathan wears his burlap mask and I wear an old work-out hoddie of his, sticking to his side like glue. I keep my head down and say nothing, just as planned.

We quickly get a laptop and while Jonathan picks out clothes for me, finding me a disguise that's believable, while I set up the system. I swiftly write my own code, thanking my lucky stars that such a thing has always come easy to me. I make an elaborate system, based on the original one I used as a kid but revamped from all that I learnt from Edward, plus a few things that I've picked up over the years in case I were even in a position like the one I'm in now.

I let everything settle and do its own thing as Jonathan comes back, and he's alone. I look up at him, "Where are we on the clothes?"

He hands me a bundle, "See if this fits and if you like it. If it does and you do, I'll get you multiples" he pauses for a moment, his head tilting slightly, "I shall leave it up to you to decide if you want to create an alter ego for yourself."

I nod, accepting the clothes, "I know you're the more experienced in this world, but don't touch the laptop" I tell him and he gives me a slight nod.

I dash to the nearest change room and look at what he's picked. On top of the pile is a pair of sturdy, feminine combat boots in a dark blue, next up is what looks like a pair of leggings but with a material similar to yoga pants, that'll sit high on my waist and are in a dark grey. So clearly, the colours so far are to help me blend into the shadows, okay, I can do that. I move to the shirt, a long sleeved, high-necked, form fitting shirt made from a very tough material. I wouldn't be surprised if it was bullet resistant. It's not quite the dark blue of my shoes but it's not the same colour as my pants either, more like a mix of both. The last thing in the bundle is a mask, and a clean set of simple but comfy-looking underwear. Looking inside the mask, I see that it has a similar device as Jonathan's but it doesn't look like a scarecrow…it's more…earthy I guess you could say. The inner lining is smooth and the outer fabric is burlap but the design is more…well earthy, like I said. I realise that it's a way of showing that my allegiance is with both Jonathan and Ivy, should I decide to wear it of course. Oh who am I kidding, of course I'm going to wear this, it's awesome.

I change quickly, smiling at how everything fits and quickly plait my hair, securing it with my hair tie. Looking in the mirror I nearly giggle at how I look, I feel like I look a little like Lara Croft or Katniss Everdeen or something.

Shaking my head, I gather the clothes I was wearing before and place them in the bag that my new clothes just vacated. I keep the mask out and just think for a bit.

Do I want a different name? I'm pretty sure that all the crime bosses know me anyway, well the ones who're deemed 'crazy'. But the local dealers, mob or otherwise…I don't think they do. They know my face, but not my name…what would my alter ego be? Not Siren, although it's tempting. I don't want to be _too_ obvious…I smirk, I know, I'll call myself Renenet.

O~O~O

I walk out, the mask I one hand and the old clothes in the other. I come to stand before Jonathan and I click the device in the mask on before slipping it over my head.

I look at him from under my eyelashes and speak, noting how my voice is changed by the device. It sounds more like a little girl and it's a tad creepy, "I am Renenet."

I hear him chuckle, "And how did you decide on that?"

I step closer to him, "She was the Egyptian Goddess of the Harvest at one point in history. I thought it was fitting" I explain calmly. "To choose a name that pays homage to both you and Ivy. After all, I've heard that it was the Egyptians who first used scarecrows in their fields."

He chuckles again and I see his eyes twinkle through his mask. I pick up the laptop and he takes the bag of clothes, adding them to a larger carpet-looking bag which is no-doubt filled with even more clothes.

We head off, with me by Jonathan's side this time, my head held high. We stop by another place to get groceries and we share the load of carrying them back. We get a few looks, well, _I_ get a few looks, people wondering who I am and what I'm capable of, the whispers follow us until we're out of site and we manage to get back to the hideout safely.

O~O~O

Once the door is locked behind us, we both remove our masks and turn off the devices. I grin at him, "That was fun" I tell him, feeling a bit exhilarated.

He gives me a half-smile and shakes his head, "I didn't think you'd go for the burlap."

I playfully shove him, moving to put away the food, "Why wouldn't I? Everything you chose suits me and my personality. I like being in the shadows, being an observer to everything around me, gives me the advantage sometimes."

He chuckles lightly, helping me with the food, we've already agreed to share the workload and chores. "I'm not going to let you become a maid" is what he had told me.

The food doesn't take too long and once it's all put away, I show him the laptop and what I've done, "I'll have moments where I'll act like a bit of a loon and just go nuts with the code, just to make sure that it stays as good as it is" I say, light-heartedly scowling when he sniggers at my choice of words. "With everything I've done, as well as the continual updates that I will do…I'm quietly confident that not even Edward would be able to hack into it."

He beams, a dangerous glint in his eyes, "Perfect" he says simply and internally I beam at the praise. Then I send him a smirk and his eyes narrow, "What?" he asks cautiously.

I turn the laptop back to me and type in a few commands before turning the screen back so he can see, "Do these notes look familiar to you?" I ask with false innocence.

He breathes in deep through his nose, a slow grin growing on his face, "You found a copy of my notes."

I nod happily, "I wasn't going to for a while but it turns out that Arkham's computer security isn't very good."

He hums darkly, "Just like the regular security" he murmurs before looking to me. He gets the 'both Scarecrow and Jonathan are here' look on his face, "Thank you Iris."

The sincerity and warmth in his voice causes a light blush to spread over my cheeks and I mutter a soft, "Your welcome."

O~O~O

Over the next few days, we gradually build up our food supply and increase our amount of clothes, throwing in a few fancy outfits too, should Jonathan ever need to conduct business in a place where he shouldn't wear his mask. I even got some nice dresses, so I won't be left out, even splurging so far as to get makeup, as well as a good about of Chap Stick, boring ones for him and flavoured ones for me. We also decided that I should have a wig and coloured contact lenses, just in case I ever need to disappear for a while, eventually deciding on a curly red wig and blue coloured contacts. I can't really see a time when I will wear them but I know it's better to have them just in case. Looks like I'm well on the road to becoming a part of Gotham's underbelly…and I honestly can't wait.

 **Author's note: I know that this is short, but I just wanted to update it. Anyway, I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up as I want to make sure that I keep my timeline going at a steady pace, but I hope to have a bit more intrigue in the next chapter. Ivy will be back soon but maybe not for another couple of chapters, and I think we all know that when she does come back, there may be a bit more matchmaking on her part but who isn't expecting that? ;) Feel free to leave me a review, Until next time, Bye!**


End file.
